ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers
The Avengers were the brainchild of Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, who envisioned a team comprised of heroes that might work together as an emergency response team in the event that a threat would prove to be so strong, no single person could face it alone. The catalysts for this plan were the appearances of people with levels of power that vastly exceeded conventional military capabilities. He named his plan the "Avengers Initiative". The Avengers Initiative team candidates had formed gradually through circumstance and reactive planning. Eventually the plan was scrapped and Fury refocused his attention on military assets in the hands of SHIELD instead. Circumstance however, proved to be the guiding force that brought the disparate membership of the team together when Loki made a surprise appearance at a SHIELD facility and escaped with the Tesseract. The Avengers initially have difficulty and refusal to obey each other, but when Loki attempts to destroy the team and promote his godlike supremecy to Earth in a public way, the Avengers depart from SHIELD's command and rally in defense of New York as it is attacked by extraterrestrials called Chitauri. The team worked together to suppress the invasion force for a time, until a nuclear bomb was redirected from the city toward the enemy fleet which resulted in the ground troops neural link being destroyed and their forces defeated. They disbanded after their victory against Loki, but agreed to reassemble when another global threat required all their combined efforts. After the fall of SHIELD and the return of HYDRA, the threat HYDRA posed to the world drew the Avengers to reunite in a worldwide hunt for the terrorist organization. After months of combating HYDRA forces, they took down the cell of the Baron Strucker and captured the specter of Loki. Unfortunately, as a result of science experiments to unlock the secrets of the specter, a rogue artificial intelligence designated Ultron was created as a result product of the team themselves. Ultron started a war against all of humanity with the purpose of destroying the entire population of the Earth so to make way for a peaceful world. However, because of the efforts of the Avengers old and new members, Ultron was defeated and the team reorganized with the membership shifting and relocation to a new facility. The team united had performed numerous successful missions in the coming year, however due to the collateral damage as a result of the their conflicts, the United Nations passed a document called the Sokovia Accords so as to regulate not only their actions but of all the powered individuals. The Avengers were split with different opinions regarding how to proceed as a team under the changing oversight, which made the team split into two different factions, with the different sides facing against each other in the Avengers Civil War, an event that was instigated by Helmut Zemo and left the team divided. The different opinions regarding this oversight made the Avengers disband as a team, and it split into two different factions, with its members and other heroes gathering around Iron Man and Captain America, respectively. After Captain America stopped Helmut Zemo, the instigator of their fight, the team was divided. Members Original Team * Captain America * Iron Man * Hulk * Thor * Black Widow * Hawkeye Second Team * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * War Machine * Falcon * Vision Third Team * Winter Soldier * Ant Man * Wasp * Black Panther * Doctor Strange * Captain Marvel * Spider Man [[SHIELD|''SHIELD]] * Quake * Manifold * Mockingbird * Spider Woman * Tigra * Battlestar 'Honorary' * Captain Universe * Starfox * Sersi * Gilgamesh * Moondragon * Mantis * Angela * Valkyrie * Thordis * Heracles * Captain Mar-Vell * Crystal * Nova * Agent Venom * Starhawk '''Additional Members' Robots * Jocasta * Machine Man * Mainframe * Human Torch * Volton * Tara * Doombot Highly Skilled * White Tiger * Moon Knight * Darkhawk * Eric O Grady * Swordsman * Black Knight * Demolition Man * Stingray Magic Users * Blade * Brother Voodoo * Dr. Druid * Sleepwalker Artificial Inhumans * Jean Grey * Cyclops * Storm * Jean Grey * Havok * Nightcrawler * Rogue * Gambit * Banshee * Sunfire * Colossus * Darkstar * Vanguard * Squirrel Girl Inhumans * Wolverine * Toro * Firestar Gamma Enhanced * She-Hulk * Red-Hulk * A-Bomb Cosmic Enhanced * Quasar * Starhawk * Sentry * Wonder Man * Blue Marvel * Spectrum Cross Species * Beast * Miles Morales * Ben Reilly * Arachne Enhanced * Captain Britain * U.S. Agent * Cloak * Dagger * 3D Man ''Squadron Supreme'''' (Reality)'' * Captain Manhattan Young Avengers Highly Skilled * Patriot (Leader) * Harley Keener * Cassie Lang * Kate Bishop * Red Widow * Night Thrasher * Steel Spider * Hornet * Prodigy Enhanced * American Son * Speedball * Blur * Whiz Kid * Miss America * Dusk * Ghost Girl * Prodigy * Ricochet * Loki (Ikol) Inhumans * Wiccan * Speed * Red Raven Aliens * Noh-Varr Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Avenger member